


Считая созвездия

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Madame Bovary - Gustave Flaubert, Winter's Tale - Mark Helprin
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: написано по заявке: «Питер Лэйк очень нужен, он такой кьюти пай, пропадает тут один. Мне Питер нравится в современном сеттинге, а современные Эзры у нас заняты. Хотя, Леон неплохо ложится», кроссовер фильмов Winter's Tale (Колин Фаррелл) и Madame Bovary (Эзра Миллер).





	Считая созвездия

В ту ночь Питер не спал, лелея в мыслях минувший вечер и новогодний бал. Жизнь вора в банде Перли Сомса научила его оглядываться по сторонам и ждать подвоха, и оттого сложнo верилось, что они в безопасности в загородном особняке семьи Леона.  
  
Пегас унес их прочь. Он, как и Питер, знал, что Перли не мог посягать на территории за пределами Нью-Йорка — Люцифер не дал ему достаточно власти… Но Питер знал также — Перли не отступится, пока не свернет его шею собственными руками.  
  
В особняке уже давно погасили свет, только один огонек волновал мысли Питера — шатер на верхней площадке башни, где спал Леон, спасаясь от чахоточного жара.  
  
Вероятно, Леон тоже не мог уснуть, и Питер хотел верить, что дело не в болезни, а в том, что и он не может отпустить этот вечер.  
  
За балдахином мелькнула тень. Питер жадно всматривался в ее силуэт, ждал, что Леон выглянет, позовет к себе, но тот медлил, а сам он не хотел его торопить.  
  
Наконец в шатре все же погас свет, и обескураженный Питер, успев немного замерзнуть, поплелся обратно к дому и на крыльце столкнулся с Леоном.  
  
— Я везде тебя ищу, — мягко улыбнулся тот.  
  
Морозный воздух дохнул в лицо, и Питеру показалось, что Леону будто стало спокойнее. Его лоб покрывали бисеринки пота, а взмокшие пряди кудрявились на висках. На нем была лишь длинная, до самых щиколоток, легкая ночная сорочка. Питер с замиранием сердца следил, как Леон ступил с крыльца в снег босыми ногами.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — Питер осторожно взял его ладонь. Она была нестерпимо горячей.  
  
— Немного. — Леон сделал еще пару шагов. Снег под его стопами будто оплавился и серебрился в свете луны. — Помимо моей чахотки меня разобрал новый, ранее непознанный жар тела, мистер Лэйк, — хитро сказал он и сделал еще несколько шагов вперед. Питер последовал за ним, не отпуская ладони.  
  
— Этот жар не дает мне покоя. И я боюсь, что если поддамся ему, то окончательно расплавлюсь. Но соблазн ему поддаться слишком велик.  
  
Питер не знал, что сказать — его тело тоже горело, но совсем иным огнем. Обжигающие пальцы Леона не отпускали его руки, точно мрачное напоминание, не позволяющее оступиться и забыть о последствиях.  
  
— Я решил, что если не здесь, то нигде больше, — легко объяснил Леон, выводя его на поляну в сердце приусадебного парка. Из-за макушек деревьев уже нельзя было разглядеть башни особняка. Снег скрипел и проседал под ногами, запоминая следы двух мужчин.  
  
— Если ты хочешь, — хрипло проговорил Питер и взял вторую ладонь Леона. Она казалась еще горячее, несмотря на мороз. — Помнишь, я говорил тебе считать, чтобы успокоить сердце?  
  
Леон склонил голову, улыбаясь лишь уголками губ, и покивал.  
  
— Пегас, Кассиопея, — он бросил взгляд на небо — через прогалину виднелись звезды — а потом закрыл глаза. Питер подступил ближе. — Андромеда, Возничий…  
  
С каждым новым созвездием его голос становился ровнее и безмятежнее, ладони уже не казались столь обжигающими, жар отступал. Леон будто и не ждал, что на «Персей» Питер окажется настолько близко, чтобы обнять за талию и прижаться к губам.


End file.
